


i'll take care of you

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gift Fic, Other, also he has the flu but thats ok bc he gets kisses, anyways its loving kieran duffy hours always, i love kieran so fucking much it physically hurts, kinda short but my motivation is shit, this literally doesnt make any goddamn sense but w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: and i'll love you with no strings attached, and i'll love you even if you don't love me back, and i'll take care of you until you don't need me anymore, and i'll always be there for you,because i love you// continuation oflike a sunrise
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gunschute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/gifts), [annoying_kuriboh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoying_kuriboh/gifts).

It'd been close to a year since Kieran Duffy had appeared in your room, struck in a daze and terrified out of his mind. A year since you'd introduced him to the year of 2019 (and subsequently, pizza), a year since he'd watched your every move with thinly veiled fear. Such a short time of knowing him and yet it felt like he'd always been there your entire life. A few months ago marked the first time he hadn't flinched when you reached to hug him in a moment of excitement, a hesitant smile tugging at his smile while you danced around the small living room. An even fewer handful of weeks when he first laid his head in your lap, his eyes shut tightly and body tense as if he expected you to remove him, but you merely adjusted the book you were holding and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. One moment of subtle bravery and it was as if the touch barrier was broken, and now it was a constant sight to have a lap full of Kieran at any given moment.

And, as it turns out, even notorious outlaws can get the flu and be grumpy about it. You knew Kieran was very capable of being snappy and snarky, seeing how he would often glare at Micah if he wasn't keeping Baylock up to Kieran's standards, and hell, you had countless screenshots of his grumpy face when Bill had his back turned, getting drunk off his ass while your Duffy would sneak away and spend the rest of the night hiding amongst the horses. But you didn't expect Kieran to basically melt into a clingy pile of whining mess when the flu hit him full-force. Currently, you were partially trapped under Kieran while he nuzzled himself closer to you, a blanket lazily sprawled out over both of you as he tried his best to comfortably wrap his arms around your lower back. Even when tired, sick, and grumpy, he was still considerate and kind in his actions. And if you were absolutely positive that a kiss wouldn't end with you also catching this sickness (if you haven't already), Kieran would be drowning in smooches.

The T.V. turned to Netflix as you searched for Goosebumps (a show, as it turned out, Kieran fucking ADORED) while your free hand traveled from its previous spot on top of the blanket to drift towards the back of Kieran's head until you were gently playing with his hair, and you swear on everything holy, the man _purred_ in content. Barely able to stop the laugh from escaping you, you cast a glance down at him as a soft smile slowly took hold of you, your heart melting as Kieran gave a sigh, his cheek resting on your chest as those beautiful green eyes peeked up at you, a silly grin on his own lips. "S' feels nice..." he hummed, eyes closing as he went even more limp, smiling like a fool when you brushed loose strands away from his face. You never understood why people would say that someone was their world, but as you watched that loopy smile relax as he fell back into the grasp of sleep, you completely understood. Even if there was no specific label that fit your relationship with him perfectly, you knew that your world now revolved around those soft, green eyes and that sincerely shy grin.

You never made to hide your feelings from Kieran, always trying to be up-front and obvious with him. And you knew you weren't falling in love with him, it was more of a glide or a walk, every moment you spent with him the more your love for him grew. Every time he would lay his head in your lap, or when he would ask you to read to him, when he would curl up on the couch with you and rest his head on your shoulder, when he would laugh at your (self-admittedly) shitty jokes, when he would tell you every horse fact he knew and answered any question (no matter how silly). And every time you help him close to your chest, arms wrapped around him as he would cry about losing his family, losing Arthur and Branwen, you would hold him tight and let him cry his sorrows away. He was your entire world and not even God himself could drag you away when he needed you most. You willingly and wholly loved him and you'd do anything to make him feel safe and loved and protected because he deserved it more than anyone. He never asked for the life he got but he still tried to do good, and you were so fucking proud of him.

And glancing down at a now sleeping Kieran, you couldn't help but blink away a tear at the sight, to know he trusted you enough to sleep, let alone when he was sick and vulnerable. And you knew, that no matter what life would throw at the both of you, you wouldn't let Kieran face it alone, not after everything he'd been through. This man had already gone through hell and back, and it was beyond time that he rest, that he experience the world's joys with someone by his side to help to his feet when life knocked him down. And who knows, maybe he'd let you stay by his side and continue to experience the heaven-on-earth that was pizza, and maybe hamburgers if he ever worked up the bravery to try them. But you would wait, and you'd follow him anywhere, because you loved him.


End file.
